Arsenal (Beasts of Myth)
A list of weapons in the Mythic Beast Rangers' arsenal. Mythic Morphers The morphers of the Mythic Beast Rangers, which first appeared as wristwatch-like devices in their individual colors. When they put the morphers on, they revealed their true symbols: compass roses, with the four cardinal directions in each Ranger's color and the others grey. To morph, the Rangers push a button in the center of the rose, and then spin them. Power Weapons Dragon Lance The Red Ranger's personal weapon, a short red lance that slightly resembles a sword. It has a short handle and a golden dragon detail on one end, a cone-shaped red blade with a twin white dragon motif on the other. Its attack is the Eternal Combustion, basically igniting it for a final slash. Serpent Whip The Blue Ranger's personal weapon, a bullwhip. The handle is blue, wound with silver snakes, and the whip black with a white scale motif. Its attack is the High Seas Flogging; Sean lashes the monster until enough energy builds up so a single strike reduces the creature to ashes. Naga Sickles The Yellow Ranger's personal weapon, a pair of kama (short-handled Japanese scythes). Their blades are silver, the handles yellow, each engraved with a winding silver snake. The accompanying attack is the Tunnel Pummel. Clarice strikes the sides of a tunnel to loosen stone pillars and crush her foe. Tolroc Staff The Green Ranger's personal weapon, a green bo decorated with swirls of silver and a few inset ivory feathers. The accompanying attack is the Aerial Facesmash: Skyler leaps into the air, batters the monster from all sides, and then flattens the bo into the creature's face from above. Yeti Shield The White Ranger's personal weapon, a white shield embossed with snowflake patterns, and a sharp enough edge to be used for attacks. Its attack is the Shield Slash, first acting as a snowboard for Xue to spin around the monster and trap it in ice, then slicing into it with the built-up momentum. Mythic Daggers A set of daggers resembling the original Mighty Morphin' Green Ranger's Dragon Dagger, but each Ranger's color instead of green, and with blades of different metals. Tobias's is gold, Sean's silver, Skyler's bronze, Clarice's copper, and Xue's cobalt blue. They are also flutes, and are played to summon the Rangers' Zords. Armor of the Elements The Rangers began to win this upgrade slowly, as they defeated each of the Elemental Vampiric Beasts. They combined their elements in ones and twos before gaining the Armor itself. The Armor so far has been used by Sean and Skyler. It consisted of arm and leg guards and a breastplate, and four ring-buttons in each one's teammates' colors on the belt. Pushing each button creates an elemental combination attack. The armor itself is aquamarine for Sean, viridian for Skyler. Dust Storm A Megazord attack. The Naga's head becomes a cannon, and with an eye flash from it and the Tolroc, fires a combination of earth and wind at the nearest monster. Tsunami Tolroc Torrent A Power Weapon attack combining the elements of air and water, used by Sean as a tolroc creating waves and him surfing them to strike the monster with his Serpent Whip. Five Element Slash A Power Weapon attack, the combination of all five elements as used by the Red Ranger. Used before the Armor of the Elements was unlocked. Five Element Lash A Power Weapon attack, the combination of all five elements as used by the Blue Ranger wearing the Armor. Mythic Zords Each of the Rangers gained their Mythic Zords one by one through contact with their Mythic Beast ancestor. Red Mythic Dragon Zord The Dragon Matador in robotic form. He is armed with the Sun Flame Cannon, which is essentially red energy orbs fired from his mouth. Forms the chest of the Mythic Megazord. Blue Mythic Serpent Zord The Serpent King in robotic form. He travels through water and fires gouts of it. Forms the left arm of the Mythic Megazord. Yellow Mythic Naga Zord The Naga in robotic form, which travels through the earth. Its primary attack is the Aftershock, performed by drilling its tail into the ground to cause a small earthquake. Forms the right arm of the Mythic Megazord. Green Mythic Tolroc Zord The Silver Tolroc in robotic form. His attack is the Cyclone Drill: his beak spins like an electrical drill. Forms the head and shoulders of the Mythic Megazord. White Mythic Yeti Zord The Yeti General in robotic form, traveling through ice for each battle. It forms the pelvis and legs of the Mythic Megazord. Gold Mythic Kitsune Zord Presumably the Kitsune in robotic form. Little has been revealed about this Mythic Beast. Zord Combinations Mythic Megazord Combination of the five Mythic Zords. Its finishing attack is the Five Beast Energy Burst: beams of light shoot from all of the Zords' mouths to blow up the monster. With the Armor of the Elements, they gained the Trident Javelin attack. Category:Beasts of Myth Category:Arsenal